In the context of the Internet, “hyperlocal” refers to services or products that focus on or are geared to narrowly targeted geographies. Thus, a hyperlocal service such as hyperlocal news, hyperlocal reviews, or hyperlocal search can be accessed by a user to access information relative to a narrow geographic area such as a neighborhood or street. Hyperlocal services, therefore, are able to provide information that is likely to be perceived as being more relevant to a user than more broadly defined geographic areas such as towns, cities, metropolitan areas, and the like.
Many hyperlocal services, however, suffer from a data scarcity problem. In the case of news, for example, news may not be available for each neighborhood or town in the country. In addition to the data scarcity problem, hyperlocal services create new challenges with respect to defining search parameters or service requests. For example, some search terms or service requests may be subject to varying definitions, based upon a geographic area targeted in a search query or service request. These varying definitions may affect how a hyperlocal service should define a geographic area, a search term, what constitutes an important news story, and the like, as these terms and concepts may vary depending upon location, demographics, and other aspects of a covered area.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.